


5 Times Percy Dreamed of Luke and The 1 Time They Got Reunited

by AnimationFans



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Injury, M/M, Percy didn’t get together with Annabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationFans/pseuds/AnimationFans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you ask anyone what is their impression about Percy Jackson, they will tell you he is a hero, an adorkable and goofy one, but nevertheless a true hero whom you can count on in the times of peril. However, everyone has a secret, and Percy was not excluded: he was in love with a man who turned himself over to their enemy. He was in love with Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Percy Dreamed of Luke and The 1 Time They Got Reunited

If you ask anyone what is their impression about Percy Jackson, they will tell you he is a hero, an adorkable and goofy one, but nevertheless a true hero whom you can count on in the times of peril. However, everyone has a secret, and Percy was not excluded: he was in love with a man who turned himself over to their enemy. He was in love with Luke. 

At first, Percy just thought Luke as a good friend, a brother and a mentor you can rely on. But then Luke betrayed them and became an enemy. Percy realized something was wrong when it hurted more than a friend’s betrayal, and then he started having his first dream about Luke.

He dreamed about being fucked against a wall by Luke, who was all the while murmuring dirty words into his ear, his hands roaming Percy’s body, doing things that Percy never imagined he would be doing with another guy. And then Percy woke up, panting hard and freaking out when he saw the stain on his trousers and blanket. Sure, he had had wet dreams before, but none of it was with a guy, and definitely none of it was with an enemy. He tried to calm down and reassure himself that it meant nothing, it was just a dream, but it didn’t work. He didn’t sleep at all after that. The next morning, when Sally Jackson saw the washed blanket, she cast a knowing smile at Percy’s way, he cringed and thought: Mum, if only you knew...

During the winter solstice before they went on the quest in the labyrinth, Percy had his second dream about Luke. Luke was trying to reason with him, told him that the Gods were not worth helping, reminding Percy of how they used Percy as a pawn and tool, how Poseidon neglected Sally and Percy, leaving them being abused by Smelly Gabe for years. He told Percy that they would be invincible together, that this is the last chance Kronos allowed him to offer Percy. Percy declined it and instead tried to advise Luke back to their side, but Luke didn’t give him a chance. He just sighed: “So be it.” and the dream ended. Percy woke up feeling worse than ever, and for the few times in his life, he wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. 

The third time it happened, Percy and his friends just won the Titan’s War, and he was back at his cabin, silently mourning his lost friends and Luke. His voice cracked uncontrollably when he announced that they need a shroud for Luke earlier, but he considered it a success since all he wanted at that time was to cry and grief, to grief for the possibilities and future between them and to grief for his love that would never come back. He must have drifted to sleep, because the next thing he knew, Luke was there, standing beside him, looking at him with an expression that he had only seen once. That expression of genuine relief and peace after Luke drive Annabeth’s blade into his Achilles Heel. Percy thought this must be the real Luke, the Luke before his quest went wrong, the Luke before he filled himself with hatred and resentment, and all Percy could think was how cruel the fates are. 

“Hey, so I heard you reject immortality?” “Yeah, I think that it would be better if more demigods can benefit from this and not just me, you know.” Percy tried to speak more but he realized he didn’t know what to say. He feared that he would break down into tears if he talked more. Luckily, Luke broke the silence: “I decided to stay at Elysium after the judgment gives me that option. Annabeth said I try too hard and I agreed.” What he didn’t say was If I chose Isles of The Blest and you chose Elysium, we may not see each other again. “This time, I want to do something that I really want. I want to wait for you, Percy, no matter how many years it take.” And then suddenly, his lips were on Percy’s, warm and tender, and Percy melted into the kiss. Later, when he woke up and went to eat breakfast with Annabeth, Annabeth chided him: “Had a good dream?” Percy stunned for a moment and then his smile grew wider, “Yeah, the best dream I ever had.”

After several years passed, when Percy thought that he would never dreamed about Luke again, he was proven wrong. This time, he was back in Tartarus, and all he could feel was misery and cold and pain. He tried to fight the feeling that he was never going to survive, but the urge to fight anything was growing weaker gradually. And then suddenly, Luke was there, enveloping him in a tight embrace, calming him down with soothing voice: “Hey, you already got out of here, remember? You guys even won the Giant War. Percy, this is just a dream. From now on, just remember: You are safe. I am here with you.” When Percy woke up to the worried faces of his friends, he inhaled shakily and said: “I will be fine.” From that day onwards, his nightmares decreased drastically. They still happen occasionally, but Percy knew Luke was together with him, and that was all that mattered.

When Percy was twenty five years old, he went on a quest that almost costed him his life. He was bleeding all over the trails that he left, and he knew that other monsters which caught his scent would come after him eventually. When he was close to reaching the camp, the blood lost finally got to him and he crumpled to the floor, losing consciousness immediately. “Percy, you got to wake up! Come on, open your eyes! You are not going to die, you hear me?!” Percy blinked his eyes blearily, expecting to see Luke. Instead of Luke, he saw the place where he fell just now and forced himself to get up once again, even if his whole body was screaming pain and protests. This time, he managed to stumble into the camp’s clearance before blacking out, and he may be imagining it, but he seemed to hear a sigh of relief coming from somewhere. 

Percy Jackson calmly counted his days when he was sixty two years old. The signs of him nearing his death just couldn’t be ignored anymore. He bidded goodbye to those who he loved and cherished, and then he waited. One normal afternoon, Luke came for him, smiling and extending his hand to Percy’s. “Percy, you ready to go?” Percy grinned and took Luke’s hand. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my second work and it's one of my favourite ships in Percy Jackson series. Hope you all enjoy it! Comments and suggestions are greatly welcomed!


End file.
